


my heart in your hands

by asteronomic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Origami, Texting, cameo from suga, dorks in third year, gomen tsukki, honestly this is so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteronomic/pseuds/asteronomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something registers in Kageyama’s mind as he yells to Hinata, staring down at the paper. A small, red origami heart lies crumpled on his palm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart in your hands

Their main problem is a lack of confidence. Both Hinata and Kageyama acknowledge the fact that they act like a couple, are generally thought to be a couple, and know that they see one another as more than just teammates by now--three years of denial is just too long, in their opinion. However, neither of them quite have enough courage and faith in their own abilities to read the other’s feelings, or in Tsukishima’s words, ‘ _They’re both too stupid to read into anything but a volleyball play._ ’ **  
**

Hinata wants little more than to leave Karasuno with another win at the Inter-Highs, fairly good grades and Kageyama as his boyfriend. Kageyama probably wants the same kind of thing, Hinata tells himself, _probably_. Suga-san tells him he definitely does, but how does Suga-san _know_? He’s at university in Tokyo, and it _can’t_ be so obvious that he’d pick up on it from Tokyo because Hinata himself would know then. ( _Surely_.)

“ _Just believe in your instincts,_ ” Suga-san tells him during a Skype call. “ _If you think he likes you, he probably does. Definitely does, in fact._ ”

But now Hinata doesn’t know how to tell him. Although, Suga-san offers him advice on that one, too-- “ _He’s a total secret romantic, right? What’s the most cheesy and romantic way of confessing your undying love to someone that you can think of?_ ” (“Any way,” Hinata replies. “And I’m not sure about the whole _undying love_ part--”) “ _It’ll definitely work. Trust me!_ ”

(He does.)

_ _

“Hey, Kageyama, could you just hold this for me for a second?” Hinata asks, piling stuff into his arms. 

“What the fuck, Hinata? I can’t carry all this, I have my own stuff, take it back--”

“Hold on, I need to grab my bike! Please, Kageyama?” Hinata whines, dragging out the vowels in his words. His bike is chained to a fence a few metres away, and Kageyama stares at it.

“Couldn’t you have carried this just a little further?” He asks, looking over Hinata’s pile of bags and clothing. “Why do you even have so much stuff, anyway?”

“I need it!” Hinata replies brightly, running over to unchain his bike. 

Kageyama nods. “Yeah, because that explains everything. Can you please take some of your stuff back now?”  
  


“Sure, give me a sec! Thank you, Kageyama!”  
  


“Don’t mention it,” Kageyama replies, albeit somewhat reluctantly. As Hinata relieves him of his load, he stretches, yawning. A piece of paper flutters to the ground, and he reaches to catch it before it falls in a puddle. Hinata’s already on his bike, starting to pedal away from Kageyama. 

“Hey, Hinata, you idiot, don’t you want your--” Kageyama looks at the paper in his hand, “your heart back?”

Something registers in Kageyama’s mind as he yells this, staring down at the paper. A small, red origami heart lies crumpled on his palm.

“Nah,” Hinata calls back, “it was yours anyway.”  
  


Kageyama nearly drops the heart in the puddle again, his cheeks burning. “Wait, what? Damn it, Hinata, that was smooth-- _come back here_ , bastard!”

“See you tomorrow, Kageyama! Don’t forget that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are meant to be helping us with English after school!”

Kageyama covers his face with his hands. “You’re so embarrassing, Hinata.” _I love it._

_ _

 **Kageyama Tobio, 20:09:** i love you, thank you so much

 **Tsukishima Kei, 20:10:** i really hope you sent this to the wrong number

 **Kageyama Tobio, 20:10:** GOD FUCKING DAMNIT

 **Kageyama Tobio, 20:57:** i love you, thank you so much

 **Hinata Shouyou, 20:57:** i love u 2  <3 (and u should probably thank suga-san not me tbh)  


**Author's Note:**

> iM SO SORRY I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS TRASH IS MY FIRST CONTRIBUTION TO THE HAIKYUU FANDOM I CANT EVEN REMEMBER HOW HINATA REFERS TO SUGAMAMA IM SO SO SORRY


End file.
